My Heart With You
by Nena14
Summary: Fred embrasse Hermione après une farce qui a mal tourné et ils finissent dans une drôle de situation... Combien de temps pourront-ils garder le secret, quand ils ne le comprennent même pas ? Fremione & Soul Bond, Pendant "L'Ordre du Phoenix", Abandonné puis adopté par Violet March, Traduction.
1. Un simple baiser ?

My heart with you

 **Je ne suis que traductrice de cette Fanfic crée par Floatsodelicately (qui possède aussi l'image de couverture).**

 _"My love, the reason I survive... I keep you secretly" - My Heart With You - The Rescues._

C'était un jour calme au 12 Grimmauld Place, et Fred et George étaient étendus sur leurs lits, leurs chevilles croisées et leurs doigts entrelacés ensembles derrière leurs têtes, attendant le hurlement qui attesterait de la réussite d'une de leur farce. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps , mais la personne qui hurla n'était pas celle qu'ils attendaient. A la place du pathétique et efféminé glapissement de Ron, c'est un cri féminin qui se fit entendre. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Les jumeaux se regardèrent et déglutirent. Ils se levèrent, fixant nerveusement la porte. Il y avait dans la maison trois femmes, et cela finirait toujours en interminable sermon, avec peut être des objets jetés sur eux. Ce n'était pas leur mère elle avait arrêter d'être choquée depuis bien longtemps et leur criait tout de suite dessus. Cela pouvait être Ginny mais George était certain de l'avoir vue rejoindre la maison de Dean Thomas par la cheminée, pour le déjeuner. Cela ne laissait alors qu'une seule possibilité : Hermione Granger.

Le temps de le déduire fut suffisant à une Hermione absolument furieuse et aux cheveux bleus pour monter les escaliers jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle franchit le pas de la porte et resta là à fusiller du regard les jumeaux. Ils sourirent sans grande conviction et Fred commença du mieux qu'il put :

\- Eh, Hermione, sympa ton nouveau look...

\- ...T'as essayé un nouveau shampooing ? finit George, pas plus entreprenant.

Hermione gronda, en proie à la frustration.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de me faire ce genre de choses ? D'abord vous avez changé en imagier pour enfants chaque livre que j'essayais de lire, _puis_ vous avez transformé ma chambre aux couleurs des Serpentard, même mes habits ! Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour les rendre tous à la normal ?!

\- 'Mione, ce n'était pas à toi qu'on faisait cette blague ! Réellement ! dit George, en levant ses mains en signe de protestation.

\- Ouais, continua Fred, tu partages ta chambre avec Ginny et on voulait juste la taquiner avec toutes ces rumeurs sur Malefoy qu'on a entendues. On n'avait pas l'intention de colorer également tes habits...

\- Encore ?! Vous ne devriez pas faire ça ! Vous savez à quel point ça l'énerve ! Et moi après j'ai à composer avec elle qui vous maudit à longueur de journée ! Réellement, est-ce qu'il vous arrive de réfléchir avant de faire quoi que ce soit ?!

\- Hé ! s'écria Fred. On réfléchit ! On réfléchit même beaucoup ! Comment crois-tu qu'on fabrique tout ces produits ? Ils n'apparaissent pas comme ça, non, on bosse dur dessus !

\- Freddie, murmura George discrètement, calme toi, on la laisse nous crier dessus et elle partira de là...

\- Ha ! Elle explosa. Vous _bosser dur_? Vous ne travaillez dur que pour le Quidditch et votre-

Fred avait pris cette très étrange habitude de fixer Hermione durant ses discours coléreux. Il ne pouvait pas se remémorer quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé, mais il adorait contempler cette petite sorcière s'enflammer pour quelque chose, d'autant plus quand il était celui qui avait déclenché sa fureur. La manière dont ses joues rosissaient, et ses yeux où brillaient son mécontentement et sa passion le faisait sourire pathétiquement comme un amoureux transi, ce qui la rendait encore plus irritée, et bien sûr pour Fred, plus belle encore.

A cet instant, il fixait ses lèvres bougeant rapidement et silencieusement (seulement silencieuses pour lui, George grimaçait et son visage était contracté par la fureur qui émanait de cette fille), et observait la façon dont ses cheveux bleus pétillaient, comme si elle avait trop réfléchi. Sans le réaliser, il commença à s'approcher plus près d'elle. Son regard était voilé et sombre alors qu'il la regardait. Hermione releva les yeux, et quand leur regards se croisèrent, elle bégaya et ses traits s'adoucirent. Sa diatribe ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter définitivement quand il prit son visage entre ses deux paumes doucement et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, lui inclinant un petit peu la tête vers le haut alors qu'il pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le baiser dura une seconde, et puis une autre seconde, et une autre, et encore une autre, et ce long moment rendit George _très_ mal à l'aise. Il restait debout dans un coin, sans vraiment savoir ce qui se passait et ce qu'il était supposé faire. Il s'était habitué à ce que Fred observe à la dérobée Hermione pendant qu'elle lisait, mais _ça_... ça c'était tout nouveau. Il observait le couple avec stupéfaction quand quelque chose d'étrange arriva.

Fred avait sentit Hermione se crisper pendant qu'il l'embrassait, mais après une poignée de secondes sans qu'elle le repousse, il s'était autorisé à sourire légèrement et à déplacer une de ses mains toujours posées sur ses joues jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle l'avait alors enlacé autour du cou, et sa main à présent déposée sur sa taille l'avait attirée encore plus contre son corps.

Le baiser s'approfondissait, mais Fred, se rappelant que son frère était dans la pièce, desserra un peu leur étreinte, à regret. Quelque peu pantelant, il lança un regard à son jumeau, tenant encore Hermione contre lui.

\- Je crois qu'une discussion avec 'Mione s'impose... Est-ce que tu pourrais-

\- Vous aurez besoin de plus qu'une _discussion ._ Avez vous la moindre idée de ce qui vient de se passer ?! demanda George en le coupant, regardant alternativement Fred et Hermione.

\- Eh bien... hum... tenta la jeune fille, rougissant énormément, avant que Fred ne la coupe.

\- Eh bien j'ai embrassée Hermione, comme je pense que tu l'auras toi-même remarqué, Gred »

\- Tu sais, _Forge,_ quelque chose de très bizarre vient juste de surgir et je ne parle _pas_ de ce baiser. Mais par ailleurs, si en épiant Hermione, c'était à l'embrasser que tu pensais, alors on devra avoir tout les deux une discussion à propos de cacher certaines choses à son jumeau... » Il sourit, envoyant un clin d'œil à Hermione qui rougit encore plus.

\- Mais, enfin, de quoi tu parle ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Alors, _voyons..._ vous vous enlacez, et soudain, commence George qui semble perdre patience, cette lumière dorée éclaire toute la pièce, et puis vous êtes juste comme ça, à vous embrasser comme si demain n'existait pas et que vous ne veniez pas de vous transformer en énorme lampadaire humain ! Finit-il , brassant l'air de ses bras, paniqué.

Fred et Hermione s'entre-regardèrent, muets de stupeur, et revinrent brusquement à George.

\- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.


	2. Une lumière dorée ?

_**Dans le précédent chapitre :** \- Alors, voyons voir... vous vous enlacez, et soudainement cette lumière dorée éclaire toute la pièce, et puis vous êtes juste comme ça, à vous embrasser comme si demain n'existait pas et que vous ne veniez pas de vous transformer en énorme lampadaire humain ! s'exclame-t-il, brassant l'air de ses bras, paniqué._

 _Fred et Hermione s'entre-regardèrent, muets de stupeur, et revinrent brusquement à George._

 _\- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson._

* * *

\- Il y avait cette lumière dorée... C'était une poignée de secondes et vous avez commencé à... rougeoyer, comme si vous preniez feu. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que c'était, reprit George.

\- Tu es sûr que c'était nous ? Demanda Hermione, hésitante.

\- En fait, maintenant que tu me le dit, je crois que c'était plutôt le "détecteur de baiser" lumineux que j'ai installé la semaine dernière... répondit-il évidemment que c'était _vous_! C'était assez difficile de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autre !

Ils restèrent silencieux, en méditant à ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Hermione décida d'examiner leur cas plus attentivement à la bibliothèque plus tard, mais elle ne savait pas vers quoi se tourner. _Est-ce que je peux vraiment me renseigner sur des « lumières dorées surgissant de baisers » ? Je ne sais même pas par où commencer..._ Ils furent tirés de leurs pensées par la sonore voix de Molly Weasley, résonnant dans toute la maison.

\- Les enfants ! Sirius ! Remus ! Le dîner est prêt ! Descendez !

Ils allaient descendre quand George s'arrêta, et se tournant vers eux, lança :

\- Il faudrait mieux éviter d'en parler à quiconque, hein ?

Fred sourit en voyant le front d'Hermione plissé par la réflexion, alors qu'elle essayait de trouver un sens aux récents événements.

\- Ça vaut mieux. Si même toi tu est effrayé, qu'est-ce que dirait Maman...

\- Vous devriez chacun enlever vos pattes de l'autre, dans ce cas.

Il leur envoya un clin d'œil et dévala les escaliers, les laissant seuls. Son dernier commentaire leur rappela qu'ils étaient toujours assez étroitement enlacés depuis leur baiser. Le bras de Fred était toujours autour de la taille d'Hermione, et il caressait sa peau de son pouce en dessinant des petits cercles. Réalisant ce qu'il faisait, il enleva prestement son bras et elle eu un petit gémissement de déception à la perte de contact. Fred arqua un sourcil gentiment moqueur.

\- Alors Miss Granger, on ne peux plus se passer de moi ?

\- Oh, tais-toi, Fred !

Elle roula des yeux et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les deux seuls sièges restant, côtes à côtes. Personne ne parla de la nouvelle coloration de Hermione. Ils avaient entendu la sorcière crier dans la chambre des jumeaux, et la sachant en colère ne voulaient pas devenir la prochaine victime de son ire. Tout le monde se concentra alors sur son plat, et George, Fred et Hermione glissèrent à nouveau dans un silence pensif.

\- Vous êtes tout les deux trop calmes... J'aime pas ça. Je suis sûr que vous avez fait quelque chose ! Déclara Ron, plissant ses yeux en regardant les jumeaux.

\- Hein ? Glapit soudainement Fred, faisant sursauter la tablée. On n'a rien fait ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?! Absolument RIEN ne s'est passé ! Continue de manger tes petits pois !

Il lança un bref regard à Hermione qui luttait pour ne pas rougir, puis à George qui luttait pour ne pas sourire.

\- D'acoooord, s'esclaffa Sirius, là c'est sûr que ça fait beaucoup moins suspect d'un coup...

Il baissa la voix et demanda à George :

\- Vous n'avez rien fait... N'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, répondit-il en s'autorisant à sourire, maintenant soyez gentils et manger vos petits pois, comme Freddie disait.

Tout le monde rit et se replongea dans la contemplation de son assiette, regardant toutefois leurs petits pois avec méfiance, n'osant plus les goûter.

Le repas finit, Ron et Harry s'éclipsèrent pour un entraînement de Quidditch, afin de tester de nouvelles tactiques. Molly débarrassa la table avant de jeter un sort pour l'auto-lavage de la vaisselle, puis suivit Arthur dans le salon, laissant Fred, George, Hermione, Remus et Sirius seuls, encore assis à la table et discutant de farces commises à Poudlard. Le plus raisonnable des Maraudeurs s'entretenait avec Hermione de son nouveau rôle de préfète, où elle aurait à essayer de brider la « créativité» des garçons, au moins un peu, ce que lui-même n'avait jamais réussi à faire avec James et Sirius. La jeune fille soupira faiblement, résignée, et plaça sans y réfléchir sa main sur le genou de Fred. Il sourit et entoura ses épaules de son bras. Remus et Sirius se regardèrent brièvement, confus. Les deux agissaient comme un couple, mais Arthur et Molly semblaient être convaincus que Ron et Hermione finiraient par se mettre en couple. Les parents s'étaient-ils trompés, était-ce plutôt Fred qui était avec elle ?

\- Alors, depuis quand vous deux sortez ensemble ? Se renseigna Sirius en se penchant vers eux avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Quoi ?!

Hermione sursauta, et prit conscience du bras de Fred autour de ses épaules. Elle reprit :

\- Heu.. On n'est pas...

\- On est _en quelque sorte_... expliqua Fred au même moment.

\- On est... ?

\- Eh bien, seulement si tu veux... ?

\- Oh... bien sûr, répondit elle en souriant.

Il lui renvoya un sourire radieux, et se tourna en pouffant vers Sirius.

\- Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?

Les adultes rirent, et Remus s'enquit :

\- Comment c'est arrivé ? On pensait tous un peu que... enfin, toi et Ron... vous étiez... tu vois...

\- Oh, Merlin non ! S'exclama la principale intéressée. Qu'est-ce qui vous l'a fait croire ?

\- Arthur et Molly semblait se dire que...

\- ...Eh bien Mr et Mrs Weasley n'ont pas à supporter Ron qui geint pour qu'on vérifie ses devoirs, le coupa-t-elle, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. C'est certain que lui et moi ne seront jamais ensemble.

\- Professeur Lupin, pour répondre à votre question sur le « comment ça c'est fait », expliqua George, 'Mione ici présente nous criait dessus quand Fred lui à à moitié sauté dessus pour l'embrasser...

Il hésita un court moment, mais nécessitant des avis sur la situation, reprit :

… Et là ils se sont comme embrasés et tout dans la pièce est devenu doré, puis ça s'est arrêté. Et alors nous sommes descendus.

Leurs deux aînés pâlirent et se regardèrent.

\- Doré, tu as dit ?

\- Comme une lumière qui émanait d'eux ?

\- Ouais... Comment vous savez ?

Remus se releva brusquement de son siège et fit les cent pas dans la petite cuisine avant d'en sortir, tandis que Sirius s'étranglait à moitié, la bouche grande ouverte, comme s'ils lui avaient avoué qu'ils étaient secrètement à moitié pingouin. Il se reprit vite, toutefois, et se racla la gorge nerveusement.

\- Eh bien, si ce qui s'est passé est bien ce que l'on _craint_ (les trois adolescents blêmirent à l'entente de ce mot), il s'agit d'une très rare et ancienne magie. Nous aurons sûrement à mettre au point quelques choses, et... Heu... Ah ! Remus ! Tu es là !

Remus fit son apparition, tenant un épais grimoire qu'il devait avoir emprunté dans la bibliothèque. Il le déposa sur la table et le feuilleta rapidement, sans un regard pour les autres occupants de la pièce dont l'anxiété grandissait à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il bruissa en trouvant la page qui l'intéressait, et fit courir son doigt sur le texte au fil de sa lecture, jusqu'à se stopper au passage désiré. Il fit tourner le livre dans leur direction et le glissa devant Hermione, désignant du doigt le paragraphe important.

\- Ici.

Fred et Hermione lisèrent et s'étouffèrent à moitié.

\- « Union Psychique » ?!

* * *

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE :** Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de l'équivalent français des Soul Bond, donc j'ai traduit ça en Union Psychique, je trouvais ça quand même plus classe que le trop littéral "Association d'âme" ou "Lien Esprit", et ça concordait pas mal avec la grosse révélation du chapitre 5 (que je n'ai pas encore posté, alors je n'en dit pas plus. Le suspens est à son comble ô_ô). Tout ça pour dire que je serais ravie si l'on pouvait m'indiquer le terme approprié et "officiel" des Soul Bond en français. Et j'en profite pour ajouter que _oui,_ Bruisser existe vraiment, même qu'il remplace parfois Bruire.


	3. Migraines

_**Dans le précédent chapitre :** Remus fit son apparition, tenant un épais grimoire qu'il devait avoir emprunté dans la bibliothèque. Il le déposa sur la table et le feuilleta rapidement, sans un regard pour les autres occupants de la pièce dont l'anxiété grandissait à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il bruissa en trouvant la page qui l'intéressait, et fit courir son doigt sur le texte au fil de sa lecture, jusqu'à se stopper au passage désiré. Il fit tourner le livre dans leur direction et le glissa devant Hermione, désignant du doigt le paragraphe important. « Ici ». Fred et Hermione lisèrent et s'étouffèrent à moitié. « «Union Psychique» ?! »_

* * *

\- Union... Union Psychique ? Répéta Hermione.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda Fred.

Les deux adolescents fixaient toujours la page, en état de choc. Le livre précisait qu'après la lumière dorée émanant de leur baiser, ils étaient unis. Leurs âmes étaient liées. Hermione lisait et relisait le texte comme s'il allait s'en avérer être juste une mauvaise blague, mais la stupeur de Remus et Sirius lui fit comprendre que c'était bel et bien vrai.

\- C'est une forme de magie ancestrale et réellement rare dont nous traitons... On devrait prévenir vos parents.

\- Surtout pas ! S'exclamèrent d'une seule voix les trois adolescents.

\- Maman me tuerait ! _Littéralement_ ! S'empressa de rajouter Fred.

Hermione sourit un peu douloureusement à Remus.

\- Mes parents ne comprendraient pas... Je veux dire, ils sont un peu en conflit avec le monde sorcier en ce moment et...

\- C'est à dire ? L'interrompit Fred.

Elle se tortilla, inconfortable, sur son siège et fixa son regard sur ses mains.

\- En fait... Je leur ai un peu expliqué les événements de l'année dernière avec le retour de Voldemort, et ça m'a amené à leur avouer d'autres choses... comme par exemple les épreuves pour sauver la pierre philosophale, ma pétrification, mon quotidien avec Sirius Black, le célèbre « meurtrier de masse » et tout ces trucs que j'avais "omis" de préciser...Il m'a fallut trop de temps pour les convaincre de me laisser retourner à Poudlard, cette histoire d'Union Psychique marquerait la fin de ma vie en tant que sorcière.

Fred passa une main dans son dos et instantanément elle s'apaisa. Sirius et Remus se regardèrent, et ce dernier les avertit :

\- Une des caractéristiques principales d'une Union Psychique est le besoin de se toucher. Jusqu'à présent c'est subtil et cela semble être une question de confort, mais cette attirance va s'étendre progressivement, et au final, rester éloignés sera douloureux, et destructeur pour votre santé. Il n'y a en revanche aucun moyen de savoir à quelle vitesse le phénomène va se propager, parce qu'il est assez rare de trouver son âme sœur, et le nombre de cas à étudier s'en trouve donc restreint. Cela peux prendre des jours, ou des semaines, ou même des mois. Cela dépendra de la profondeur du lien.

\- Mais alors, comment peut on stopper la dégradation de notre santé ? S'enquit Hermione.

Remus devint extrêmement nerveux, semblant se battre pour trouver ses mots. Finalement, c'est Sirius qui répondit:

\- Le lien demande à être... complété...

Fred eut peur de comprendre :

\- Et pour le compléter... Nous devons... ?

\- Oui, soupira Remus. J'ai bien peur que le lien ne puisse être complété que par la... consommation de votre relation.

A ces mots, Fred et Hermione rompirent le contact physique et rougirent vivement.

\- Oh... C'est très... balbutia Hermione.

\- Pas de problème, 'Mione, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre, ria doucement Fred.

Cela détendit un peu l'ambiance, sans apporter pourtant de solution. George observait Hermione se relaxer au contact de Fred et posa la question la plus urgente à ses yeux :

\- Mais alors, comment on va faire en revenant au collège lundi ? Ils seront séparés en classe et durant la nuit. Est-ce que passer la soirée ensemble sera assez pour préserver leur santé si le... besoin de se toucher empire ?

\- On réglera ce problème quand on en sera à ce point, soupira Remus.

* * *

Le soir suivant dans l'après-dîné, Hermione était assise à la bibliothèque en train de lire le grimoire trouvé par Remus, et Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs sur la table basse. Elle grimaça, et déplaça une de ses mains vers son crâne, qui commençait à l'élancer. Se persuadant que ce n'était pas le lien l'origine de sa douleur, qu'elle devenait un peu parano, elle se força à reprendre sa lecture attentivement. C'est alors que George ouvrit la porte et la rejoint timidement. Il lança un regard à Harry et Ron toujours absorbés dans leur partie, et lui demanda comment elle se sentait. Elle eut l'air de ne pas comprendre.

\- Euh... Je vais plutôt bien, pourquoi ?

\- Fred a la migraine, et on s'inquiétait pour... Enfin, tu sais quoi...

Il haussa les épaules et repris :

\- Mais si tu vas bien, alors ce soit juste être...

\- J'ai mal à la tête aussi, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne pensais juste pas que ce serait ça, c'est si tôt, Remus a dit que cela pouvait prendre des jours ou des mois...

\- Il faudrait que tu monte en haut, alors. Je vais chercher Sirius.

Hermione soupira ; c'est vers Remus qu'elle se tournait instinctivement, mais celui-ci était rentré chez lui dans la matinée.

George quitta la salle, et les deux jeunes garçons levèrent les yeux des échecs pour la regarder.

\- Alors, que voulait Fred ? Se renseigna Ron.

\- C'était George, Ron, rétorqua Hermione. Il m'entretenait à propos d'un sortilège, pour un nouveau produit.

La réponse sembla satisfaire le rouquin, qui considéra dès lors l'affaire close. Harry, lui, n'était pas dupe mais pensait ne pas avoir à insister ; elle lui dirait d'elle-même, si c'était important.

\- Bon, je monte... pour euh... ne plus être là.

Elle se précipita hors de la salle avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de remettre en question sa pauvre excuse.

Elle atteint bientôt la chambre de Fred et George, et toqua à la porte. Cela ne prit qu'une poignée de seconde à Fred pour venir lui ouvrir. Il soupira de soulagement en la voyant.

\- Entre, l'invita-t-il.

La tension entre eux était différente de celle des derniers jours. A la place de la colère d'Hermione et de la nervosité de Fred, ils trouvaient un étrange réconfort en la présence de l'autre dans une même pièce. La jeune fille semblait ne pas vouloir décrocher son regard de ses chaussettes, pourtant. Fred s'assit sur son lit et lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit avec hésitation. Il émit un petit grognement et s'étendit sur le matelas.

\- Allez, Hermione, autant s'y habituer, ça s'en ira pas comme ça... sourit-il.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et s'allongea à ses côtés.

\- Désolée, c'est juste... bizarre, tu sais ?

\- Oh ouais, _crois moi_ , je sais.

Il se tourna vers elle et entoura sa taille de son bras. Le sentiment de soulagement qu'ils éprouvèrent leur firent oublier l'étrangeté de leur nouvelle proximité.

Les migraines s'estompèrent vite et ils leur fut facile de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

\- FRED ! HERMIONE !

Le couple fut réveillé par les hurlements scandalisés de Molly Weasley.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :** Merci pour les reviews, et oui, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec TheTwincess, les Fred/Hermione sont malheureusement trop peu nombreux... quand aux Fred/Hermione _originaux_ n'en parlons pas. Ayant écumé une bonne partie de ceux en français, je m'essaye aux anglais, mais il manque cette aisance de la langue maternelle -_- Bref merci encore et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures au 12, square Grimmaurd (et après c'est la rentrée à Poudlard, promis !).


	4. En très bons termes

Sirius et George remontaient les escaliers pour mettre au point avec Fred et Hermione les derniers développements de l'affaire quand les cris de Mrs Weasley explosèrent à l'étage. Tout deux échangèrent un regard effaré et se précipitèrent dans la chambre. D'un vague mouvement de baguette, Sirius verrouilla la porte et lança un sort de silence. Molly s'interrompit dans son élan, un air interrogateur sur son visage cramoisi, auquel il répondit :

\- Crois moi, Molly, cette discussion devrait rester privée...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration sans effets aucuns, et se tourna à nouveau vers son fils.

\- Frederick Gideon Weasley ! Que fais-tu _au lit_ avec Hermione ?!

\- On dort, maman. Enfin... grimaça-t-il, on dormait, mais il y a eu ce très sonore hurlement qui nous a réveillés.

Hermione lui envoya une légère tape sur le bras.

\- Soit un peu plus respectueux, Fred ! Mrs Weasley, ce n'est pas du tout ce vous croyez ! Enfin si, quand même un peu mais... pas vraiment. _Oh, Merlin !_

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Maman, commença Fred, 'Mione et moi sommes ensemble. On a fait une petite sieste tout les deux, c'est tout. Il n'y a eu aucun attentat à notre vertu. Regarde, s'amusa-t-il, on est habillés, même pas sous les couvertures et tout et tout !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment approprié pour vous deux d'être seuls dans une chambre ! Rétorqua Molly.

Sirius observa le couple qui s'était écarté du lit depuis leur réveil.

\- Fred, tu dois le dire à ta mère.

\- NON ! S'écrièrent les trois adolescents.

\- Me dire quoi, au juste ? ...Fred ? _Qu'as-tu fait ?!_

\- Mais rien, maman ! J'ai rien fait du tout ! Bon, en un sens si, mais pas vraiment... Merci Sirius, comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez bizarre !

\- Mrs Weasley, ajouta Hermione, Fred n'a vraiment rien fait. C'est arrivé comme ça. On ne sait pas vraiment comment on va faire avec Poudl...

\- Oh, pauvre enfant! La coupa Molly. Hermione, tu es enceinte ?!

\- En..enceinte ? Bégaya Hermione, rouge de honte que Molly ait pu croire ça.

\- Oh, Merlin ! Même pas hors de Poudlard que tu voudrais déjà ! Fred, comment tu as pu lui faire ça ?! Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, on te soutiendra tout au long de ta gross...

Sirius éclata d'un gros rire proche de l'aboiement et arrêta sans plus attendre la mère de famille :

\- Molly, je ne pense pas que ce soit eux qui se projettent un peu trop tôt dans l'avenir. Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter avec des petits-enfants éventuels, pour l'instant tout au moins, termina-t-il en envoyant un clin d'œil à une Hermione aux joues vermillon.

\- Mais alors de quoi s'agit-il ? Ce ne peut pas être aussi mauvais... Non ?

Quand il devint clair que ni Hermione, ni Fred ne parlerait, il se lança :

\- Molly, que savez vous sur les unions psychiques ?

* * *

Le matin suivant, tout le monde était réuni dans le salon. Les parents Weasley discutaient avec Sirius dans un coin de la pièce et Ron et Harry faisaient équipe contre Ginny et Dean pour une partie de Bataille Explosive. Remus, récemment revenu, lisait en même temps qu'Hermione le journal du matin, tout deux confortablement assis dans un canapé, tandis que Fred s'était installé aux pieds de la jeune fille et prenait des notes sur un petit cahier avec son jumeau. Régulièrement, Molly jetait de joyeuses œillades au couple, et ce depuis qu'elle les avait découverts liés par une Union Psychique. Elle regardait tendrement son fils et sa future bru alors qui se détendaient ensemble, sereins, la main d'Hermione entortillant distraitement une mèche de cheveux rousse au-dessus de la nuque pâle constellée d'éphélides. La mère de famille avait crié : «Mon fils à trouvé son âme sœur ! Mon fils à trouvé son âme sœur !», en courant pour enserrer le couple dans une étreinte étouffante à la Molly Weasley. Elle savait qu'il était très rare de rencontrer sa véritable âme sœur, mais aussi que le lien ainsi crée était plus fort que tout ce qui existait déjà en terme d'union magique.

La pièce était plutôt calme quand Ron se retourna vers les occupants du canapé et les jumeaux au sol. Il releva un sourcil :

\- Vous avez l'air d'être en assez bons termes tout les deux, Fred, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Oui je le vois bien, et en effet, Mione et moi sommes en « bons termes ».

Il cala sa tête sur les genoux d'Hermione, toujours assis contre ses jambes, de manière à pouvoir la regarder et continua :

\- N'est-ce pas, mon cœur ?

\- Mmm, en très bons termes, je dirais même, répliqua-t-elle, toujours concentrée sur la colonne « culture » du journal.

Ron sembla médusé. Il avait cru que les deux seraient choqués, qu'ils nieraient, peut être même qu'ils seraient un peu dégoûtés. Mais il n'avait même pas _envisagé_ cette réaction . Complètement perdu, il bredouilla :

\- Alors, tout les deux vous...

\- Ouaip ! Répondirent ils les deux en même temps, nonchalants.

\- Mais... Et Viktor ?

Hermione soupira, reposant avec lassitude le journal à côté d'elle.

\- Viktor est mon ami. Rien de plus.

Molly décida d'intervenir et tapa dans ses mains:

\- Parfait ! On va aller acheter le reste de vos affaires scolaires au Chemin de Traverse. Tout le monde a bien sa liste de fournitures ?

Tout le monde sortit le bout de papier estampillé du célèbre blason à quatre animaux pour toute confirmation, et s'avança un par un vers la cheminée pour en finir avec les courses. Quand Hermione sortit sur le Chemin de Traverse, Ginny la retint par la manche, et tout en prenant la route de la boutique de Madame Guipure, prêt à porter pour mages et sorciers, elle lui glissa :

\- Tu réalise que je ne te lâcherais pas avant que tu m'aie tout dit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- _Tout_ , tu es sûre ?

\- …Oh Merlin, beeeeeurk non ! N'y pense même pas ! Se récria une Ginny dégoûtée au-delà des mots.

Apparemment, son amour des potins ne s'étendait pas à certains aspects de la vie amoureuse de son frère, ce qui soulagea Hermione. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de leur relation, mais la dite relation ne manquait pas de singularité. Et surtout, elle n'aimait pas vraiment les ragots et les racontars, conséquence de plus de quatre ans à partager un dortoir avec Lavande et Parvati, les auto-proclamées Reines du Potin. En revanche, elle s'inquiétait des rumeurs qui courraient à leur retour à Poudlard, quand tout le monde saurait qu'ils étaient ensembles. C'était un fait qui lui semblait impossible à cacher, qu'ils fassent attention ou non ne changerait pas grand chose. C'était comme si ils avaient déclenché un mécanisme ancestral les magnétisant comme deux aimants. Même _Ron_ avait remarqué cette mystérieuse attraction, et pourtant Dieu savait à quel point il pouvait être bouché parfois.

Hermione ricana et suivit Ginny à l'intérieur de l'échoppe, se préparant à une éreintante journée au milieu de la foule des étudiants de retour sur les bancs de Poudlard.

* * *

Les migraines d'Hermione faisaient leur retour, peu douloureuses en soi, mais inconfortables, et Remus avait préconisé un contact physique à la moindre gêne plutôt qu'attendre que le besoin soit insupportable. Elle s'était résolue à rejoindre Fred après avoir passé des heures à se tourner et se retourner, jusqu'à réaliser qu'elle n'arriverait définitivement pas à dormir sans lui. Si sa meilleure amie n'était plus en état de remarquer sa défection, par contre, elle pourrait alors se faufiler hors de la chambre sans avoir aucune explication à rendre. Un léger ronflement se faisait entendre, et Hermione décida que Ginny était perdue pour le monde.

Elle se leva de son lit avec prudence, attentive à être le plus silencieuse possible, et s'apprêtait à sortir quand résonna dans la chambre le léger bruit annonçant une apparition. Surprise, elle se retourna pour voir Fred dans le lit qu'elle venait de déserter, la regardant confusément.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je viens te voir, et toi pourquoi tu pars ?

\- Je venais te voir...

Il eut un sourire amusé.

\- Les grands esprits se rencontrent, on dirait bien... Allez, viens.

Il s'étendit confortablement sur le lit. Elle se coucha à ses côtés et il l'étreignit de son bras, d'une manière qui n'avait pas mis longtemps à Hermione pour lui être familière.

\- Fred ? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui ? Répondit-il déjà à moitié endormi.

\- On fera comment à Poudlard ? La rentrée est demain et on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, non ?

Elle sentit qu'il haussait les épaules.

\- J'en ai aucune idée, à vrai dire. Quand Lupin en a parlé à Dumbledore et McGonagall dans la dernière réunion de l'Ordre...

\- Ils savent ? Le coupa-t-elle paniquée. Oh mon Dieu !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione... Ce bon vieux Dumbly gardera notre secret, il a même dit à Remus qu'il avait un livre traitant du _sujet_ , dans son bureau. Il voudrais qu'on passe le voir demain soir, après la fête.

\- Alors, j'imagine que c'est mieux comme ça. Bonne nuit, Fred.

Elle bâilla. Amusé, Fred répondit tendrement :

\- Dors bien, Hermione .

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :** Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir...

BellaMcCarthy : En effet, la solution de Sirius et Remus ne serait pas très Hermionesque... J'allais dire qu'elle était jeune, mais elle aura 16 ans le 19 septembre en fait ! Eh oui, Molly n'est pas commode avec ça, on le retrouve dans toutes les fanfictions ^^ **  
**

Amy Baskerville : Et voilà la suite ! Je vais essayer de poster plus vite, mais là je suis pas trop chez moi... Je pense qu'une fois cette fic finie je ferais des O.S, mais je préfère vraiment les fictions longues. Cela dépendra aussi de mes projet personnel (2 Cross-Overs, et un twincest FredxGeorge). Merci à toi !

Je poste aujourd'hui parce que 31 juillet... *jette des confettis* C'est l'anniversaire d'Harry ! *re-jette des confettis*. Eh oui, Harry à 35 ans, c'est même pas le quart de sa vie si on compte sur une longévité de 150 ans (ne soyons pas trop optimiste), mais c'est déjà assez vieux pour que James II, Albus II et Lily II (...sérieux ?) soient nés. James entre peut être même à Poudlard cette année (Puisque Albus entre en 2017). Bref, Harry à grandit.


	5. De retour à Poudlard

Chapitre 5 : De retour à Poudlard

 _ **Dans le précédent chapitre :** \- Ce bon vieux Dumbly gardera notre secret, il a même dit à Remus qu'il avait un livre traitant du sujet, dans son bureau. Il voudrais qu'on passe le voir demain soir, après la fête._

 _\- Alors, j'imagine que c'est mieux comme ça. Bonne nuit, Fred._

 _\- Dors bien, Hermione ._

* * *

\- Beurk ! Je ne veux pas voir ça ! Réveillez-vous, tous les deux ! Lança Ginny en ouvrant en grand les rideaux.

\- Humph, protesta Fred, se protégeant les yeux de la lumière, pourquoi les gens pensent toujours qu'on... enfin, tu vois... ? Vous êtes tous des pervers dans la famille ou quoi ?!

\- Le seul pervers, c'est toi. Maintenant, déguerpis avant que maman ne t'attrape avec Mione.

Il resserra son étreinte sur Hermione qui essayait de se lever et répliqua :

\- C'est déjà fait. Et devine quoi, on a sa bénédiction, alors donne moi juste 10 minutes de plus, par pitié.

Hermione rit, se retourna et lui enleva son oreiller de sous sa tête, avant de lui donner de gentils coups avec :

\- Allez, Fred, debout. On doit se dépêcher de se préparer ou on va rater le train !

Tout le petit déjeuner il ne cessa de grommeler dans sa barbe, ce qui amusa grandement les deux jeunes filles.

* * *

Fred et George récupéraient leurs produits et ingrédients rapidement, sans se rappeler où ils avaient bien pu en cacher.

\- Je crois qu'il y a des boites à flemme derrière l'armoire, indiqua George en extrayant de dessous le lit un sac de nougats néansang.

Fred allongea le bras derrière le meuble et les trouva effectivement.

\- Alors, ce truc avec Hermione... comment vous comptez faire à Poudlard ? S'enquit George en s'asseyant sur sa valise débordante pour la fermer.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Lupin en a parlé à Dumbledore, on doit aller le voir ce soir, après le festin. D'ailleurs, ce serait mieux si tu pouvais venir avec nous, vu que t'as pas mal de question toi aussi.

\- En gros vous allez passer vos nuits ensemble... glissa-t-il en haussant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

\- Oh, arrête ça ! Rigola son frère, qui lui jeta une des boîtes à la figure. Tu ne l'as dit à personne, hein ?

\- Je l'ai dit à Lee. Pas le truc des âmes sœurs, juste que vous sortiez ensemble, mais je crois qu'il ne m'a pas cru. Tu vas devoir être très _démonstratif_ pour le convaincre que tu es bien avec Granger.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas l'embrasser debout sur une table en plein milieux de la Grande Salle !

George boucla leurs valises, se releva et avec un étrange sourire lui dit :

\- Non, mais ça ne te déplairait pas.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- LES ENFANTS ! ON DOIT Y ALLER _MAINTENANT_!

Les jumeaux ensorcelèrent leurs bagages pour les faire léviter en descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse, évitant de justesse Ginny, que les valises contraignirent à se jeter contre le mur pour éviter la collision.

\- Désolés Gin' ! S'écrièrent-ils en chœur en continuant de dévaler les escaliers, en bas desquels les adolescents s'étaient regroupés.

\- On a besoin de gardes du corps pour aller à King's Cross ? Questionna Harry.

\- _Tu_ as besoin de gardes du corps, le corrigea Hermione.

Elle aperçut Fred et lui posa un léger baiser sur la joue.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, répondit-il, lui retournant son sourire.

George émit un drôle de bruit amusé qui fit rire Ginny et Harry, alors que Ron qui restait un peu ronchon à propos de leur relation fronça les sourcils. Il les suivit jusqu'au Hall, où les adultes les attendaient, prêts à partir. Le bruit ambiant couvrait à peine les braillements de Mrs Black derrière son rideau légèrement entrouvert.

\- _Tais. Toi. Mère !_ Gronda Sirius.

Il se transforma alors en un énorme chien noir et, sautant par dessus les malles et les sacs, se plaça aux côtés de Harry, en envoyant au passage un petit reniflement amical à Pattenrond.

\- Non, Sirius ! Dumbledore a dit que tu ne venais pas avec nous... commença Molly.

Elle fit une pause et soupira devant son air qui semblait dire « Tu ne me battras pas à ce petit jeu, toute tentative est inutile » et ses yeux suppliants.

\- OK, tu as gagné, Sirius...

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent, Harry, Mrs Weasley, Tonks et Sniffle les premiers, puis Ron, Hermione et Mr Weasley les suivants et enfin Fred, George et Ginny aux côtés de Remus. Après avoir faits leurs au-revoir sous de nombreuses mises en garde et avertissements relatifs à leur sécurité, ils montèrent à bord du Poudlard Express. Lee accourut pour saluer les jumeaux chaleureusement et lança à George :

\- Je ne te crois toujours pas à propos de Fred et d'Her... Oh !

Il s'arrêta, éberlué, en voyant leurs mains entrelacées.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Reprit-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Géaaant ! Hermione, toi qui es préfète, tu seras plus clémente avec nous, du coup ? Demanda Lee, dont on sentait l'espoir sous la taquinerie.

\- Il n'y a pas la moindre chance, s'esclaffa Fred. On devrait chercher un compartiment avant d'être écrasé par la foule...

\- Herm' et moi devons nous rendre dans l'espace réservé aux préfets, l'interrompit Ron.

La jeune fille grimaça à l'entente du surnom et les trois septièmes années durent retenir un rire moqueur.

\- Oui, je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard ?

\- Attends deux secondes, sourit malicieusement Fred.

\- Oh non, soupira son jumeau résigné. Allez, on y va, dit-il aux autres, les emmenant loin du couple.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna Lee.

\- Rien de bien méchant, ils vont juste un peu avoir la nausée...ricana le rouquin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Il se retourna pour voir Fred et Hermione, en train de s'embrasser passionnément, avec le plus jeune de la fratrie attendant aux côtés de la préfète, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder le couple.

\- Partager la chambre avec ces deux là ne sera pas de tout repos...

\- Partager la chambre ? Tu veux dire qu'ils...

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ils sont ensembles depuis même pas une semaine. C'est juste qu'ils... hum... ils aiment bien être tout les deux, alors ils dorment ensemble. En tout bien tout honneur.

George n'avait jamais su mentir, même par omission, à Lee. Il était un des seuls auxquels lui et son frère avaient du mal à cacher la vérité, avec Ginny et Hermione.

\- Mais ça ne sera pas possible au château...

\- Crois-moi, ils trouveront un moyen.

* * *

Après la cérémonie de répartition et le dîner qui suivit, les élèves se turent alors que Dumbledore entamait son discours annuel. Ils écoutèrent sans entrain son laïus où il présentait ses vœux de bonne rentrée en cours, et avertissait les élèves que la forêt interdite demeurait, sans surprise, interdite, rajoutant que l'usage de magie devait se faire en classe seulement, et non dans les couloirs. Il introduisit à ceux qui ne l'avaient pas connue le professeur Gobe-Planche, assurant les cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et enchaîna :

\- J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il attendit un instant que les quelques applaudissements polis s'étant élevés se taisent pour pouvoir continuer.

Harry chuchota à Ron et Hermione :

\- Elle était au tribunal, elle travaille avec Fudge !

Cela scandalisa Hermione qu'une intervenante du Ministère leur fasse cours. _Cela doit être une manœuvre de Fudge_ , pensa-t-elle. _D'abord Voldemort qui revient, puis le Ministère qui interfère avec Poudlard !_ Intérieurement, elle en tremblait de rage. Comme s'il l'avait deviné, Fred bougea légèrement sa jambe, de manière à ce que personne ne s'en rende compte mais qui calma un peu la jeune fille. Il sourit de contentement en l'entendant soupirer, relaxée.

\- _Hum, hum,_ fut interrompu Dumbledore.

C'était la femme en rose qui avait commis l'inconcevable. Élèves et professeurs, tous étaient offusqués.

\- Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue, continua-t-elle en minaudant.

S'ensuivit une litanie compassée, après quoi elle se rassit. La nouvelle professeure ne semblait pas s'apercevoir des regards choqués que son discours lui avait attirés, et qui confirmait les craintes d'Hermione. Le Ministère s'immisçait dans les affaires de Poudlard.

* * *

Fred et Hermione se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore tandis que les préfets escortaient les premières années à leur salles communes respective, suivi des autres élèves.

Il y avait eu une dispute entre Ron et Hermione, ce dernier ne voulant pas faire son travail sans sa meilleure amie, et arguant que si elle allait voir le directeur il devait l'accompagner. Elle clôtura le débat en indiquant que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Fred avait en effet décidé qu'il valait mieux ne pas crier sur tous les toits qu'ils étaient convoqués, cela aurait éveillé les soupçons quant à leur relation.

Ils atteignirent la gargouille gardant les escaliers directoriaux et s'arrêtèrent sans savoir quoi à faire; personne ne les avaient informés du mot de passe. Fred, se rappelant fort bien de ses précédentes excursions, récita au hasard des noms de sucreries, jusqu'à trouver le bon. Quand la statue eut laissé place à un escalier de pierre, il attrapa la main d'Hermione, l'entraînant à sa suite, et toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez !

Fred poussa légèrement en avant la jeune fille, qui semblait lambiner sur le pas de la porte, nerveuse.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Ils prirent place sur des chaises en face du directeur. Il continua :

\- Bien, commençons alors.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à un lutrin qui soutenait un épais et vieux grimoire. Il le prit et revint à son bureau.

\- C'est le livre des Liens. Il y est inscrit toutes les personnes liées de la même manière que vous deux êtes, selon ce que le professeur Lupin m'a rapporté. La semaine dernière, deux noms s'y sont ajoutés. Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que vous êtes liés par une Union Psychique, ce qui fait de vous des âmes sœurs.

Il leur sourit. Fred et Hermione, eux, rayonnaient, un peu ébahis cependant que la confirmation vienne d'un livre magique.

\- Bien, maintenant, pour ce qui est de dormir... Remus m'a informé que vous passiez la nuit tout les deux, je crois ?

\- Non ! Non ! On ne… on n'a pas... enfin... non ! Bredouillèrent-ils.

Dumbledore rit.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas cela. D'un autre côté, cela rend mon offre plus simple à formuler.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre, professeur, répliqua Hermione, tout aussi confuse que Fred, mais soulagée de ne pas avoir à parler sexualité avec le vieux directeur.

\- Eh bien, ma chère, vous pourriez rester dans des dortoirs séparés, mais je peux aussi vous proposer une des chambres pour mariés de votre maison.

\- Une chambre pour mariés ? Interrogea Fred.

\- Tout à fait. Elles étaient assez courantes au temps où se marier à un jeune âge était normal. Elles sont restées inutilisées depuis que la pratique s'est perdue, mais elles conviendront, j'en suis sûr.

Les deux concernés échangèrent un coup d'œil, et Hermione se retourna vers Dumbledore :

\- Je pense que les dortoirs séparés seraient préférables. Les gens poseraient des questions gênantes si nous vivions ensemble si peu de temps après le début de notre relation.

\- C'est vrai, maman à cru que je l'avais mise enceinte quand elle nous à su qu'on dormait ensemble.

\- Fred ! Siffla Hermione pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles comme tout Weasley, et bafouilla une excuse. Leur interlocuteur éclata de rire, et acquiesça :

\- Je comprends bien entendu vos raisons et votre hésitation. Mais sachez que le problème ne sera bientôt plus de mise.

Il releva la tête des parchemins qu'il avait collectés pour Hermione, au cas où elle voudrait faire des recherches plus approfondies:

-Après tout, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, puisque que vous êtes _techniquement_ mariés, avant que...

Il se tut net. Ses derniers mots avaient eu un drôle d'effet sur le jeune couple. Serais-ce possible qu'ils… ?

Ses doutes furent confirmés quand Fred, d'une voix blanche, bégaya :

\- Ma... Mariés ?

Leur silence ébahit rencontra celui, gêné, du directeur. Tout d'un coup, Hermione cria :

\- On est mariés ?!

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Et oui, un chapitre en un mois. C'est vraiment pas beau. Pour ma défense...

1) Je viens d'entrer au lycée (bwaaaaaah il y a trop de travail, les gens sont cons et je me perds dans les couloirs. OSEF,)

2) Je me suis lancée dans ma propre fanfiction (un George/OC huhu)

3) Comme l'a si justement deviné Miss Homme Enceinte 2, la traduction prends du temps, des fois même plus que l'écriture : je pèse chaque mot, je me renseigne sur les synonymes, l'intensité (à la fin, est-ce que Hermione crie, hurle, braille, beugle, piaille, vocifère, tempête, gueule ?)

Mais je vous connais, fieffés gredins, ces détails vous importent peu, tout ce que vous voulez est que je vous implore votre pardon en me prosternant à vos pieds (et vous pouvez toujours rêver).

4) Je me suis promis de ne jamais m'excuser, et là qu'est-ce que je fais ? Vous devriez être honorés. Parfaitement.

Tout ça pour dire que cela n'ira pas en s'arrangeant. Et aurais-je oublié de prévenir ? Cette histoire n'a pas de fin. L'auteur originale, la merveilleuse Floatsodelicately, l'a donné à l'adoption à Violet March, qui n'a rien écrit depuis. Donc je pense demander à récupérer l'histoire, mais il faut savoir qu'il y a une possibilité pour qu'elle refuse, pour ne pas avoir une fin différente en français qu'en anglais (qui n'existe pas, vous me suivez ? Faites un effort !).

 **And now : Les réponses aux reviews, toujours plus nombreuses !**

Un grand merci à tous, déjà ! Vous êtes trop gentils aww. Les reviews (négatives et positives) me _motivent_ à _continuer_ (clin d'oeil pas subtil). J'aimerais vraiment répondre à tout le monde mais ça prendrait trop de temps. Alors j'ai sélectionné les message où il y avait quelque chose à répondre autre que "merciii trop gentiiiil(le)" mais je vous aime quand même. D'ailleurs, je me sens d'humeur à aimer la terre entière, à cause de la drogue, j'imagine. Voyez plutôt :

 **Magouille** : Mag, Mag, Mag ! Pourquoi toujours penser que Molly crierai en découvrant son fils et sa quasi-fille dans un lit ? Hum. Oui, en fait, j'imagine que tu as raison. Mais ATTENTION, qu'est-ce qui lui ferait plus plaisir que son fils qui a trouvé son âme sœur ? (C'est une question rhétorique). Quant à ce que leur avait préparé papy Bubus, j'espère que cela ne t'as pas déçue, personnellement j'aurais bien aimé voir, mais ils ont refusé. Pff. En même temps, qu'auraient dit les professeurs, et les élèves ? Et surtout Lavande Brown, dont le projet professionnel doit être de marcher dans les traces de Rita Skeeter (SPOIL TOME 7 PART 2 : Lavande ne deviendra jamais journaliste, elle ne deviendra jamais rien en fait, parce qu'elle va mourir. Oui, aujourd'hui, je fais de la méchanceté gratuite.) Bonne journée à toi !

 **Gomyownway** : Et encore, t'as pas vu la proportion de George/Hermione ! Et je vais m'attarder sur ton PS, parce que je l'ai très mal pris. J'ai passé des semaines à pleurer la nuit. J'espère que tu est fière. Non, en vrai je te remercie. Je ne suis pas non plus une déesse de l'orthographe comme tu l'auras compris... D'ailleurs, si il y a un Beta-Readeur pas loin, qu'il se fasse connaître ou se taise à jamais ! (non en vrai mieux vaut tard que jamais). En attendant, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, le plus vite possible, mais je garantis rien (sinon je sais que je le ferai pas). Merci à toi et bonne journée!

 **Ayano** : La même que pour Magouille. Et je suis très contente que tu rie et que tu t'émeuve, encore plus que tu sois _extrêmement_ fan. Cela me fait plaisir.

 **The diabolics Triplets** : Et on applaudit très fort le (probablement) seul lecteur masculin de cette fanfiction ! Un pingouin qui plus est, et modeste avec ça ! Romantique de surcroît. J'ai envie de te dire : Tu l'as euuuuuuuuuuuu ! Et aussi : Pas étonnant que tu aimes les Hermione/Charlie si ta mère est un dragon (Tu l'as ? Huhu). Elle a des origines sioux ou comment ça se passe ? Je n'ose imaginer le sort qu'elle réserverait à ta/ton petit(e) ami(e) ^^

Bien, on se retrouve dans un bout de temps pour le début de leurs cours (qui seront bien entendus plus intéressants que les miens), et n'oubliez pas : Cette traduction est sponsorisée par les champignons magiques de Mamie Elléssdé, disponibles dans l'allée des Embrumes (à côté de la boutique de doigts de pieds).


End file.
